heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Hamada
|occupation = SFIT student (formerly, graduated) High school student (formerly) |home = Lucky Cat Cafe in San Fransokyo |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |personality = Fast-talking, intelligent, ambitious, cocky, clever, sassy, awkward, carefree, brave, sarcastic, impulsive, caring, sympathetic, bold, emotional, loving, appreciative, selfless |affiliations = Big Hero 6 |love_interest(s) = Megan Cruz (possible crush) Karmi (one-sided crush; her side) |family = Mr. Hamada † (father) Mrs. Hamada † (mother) Tadashi Hamada † (brother) Aunt Cass (aunt) |friends = Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Go Go Tomago, Alistair Krei, Heathcliff, Yokai/Robert Callaghan (formerly), Professor Granville, Karmi (sometimes), Mr. Frederickson, Mrs. Frederickson, Mini-Max, Wendy Wower, Trina (formerly), Globby, Megan Cruz |pets = Mochi (cat) |enemies = Robert Callaghan/Yokai, Obake, Yama, High Voltage, Baron Von Steamer, Globby (formerly), Momakase, Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles, Noodle Burger Boy, Trevor Trengrove, Trina, Obake, Di Amara, Chris, Ian/Hardlight |likes = Bot fights (formerly), robots, freedom, excitement, gummy bears, hot wings, doughnuts, technology, his friends and family, success, civillian life, pranks, Trina (formerly) |dislikes = Failure, nagging, peanuts, pestering, restrictions, his friends and family in danger, being an orphan, Tadashi's death, being out of the city Muirahara Woods, Bugs, Camping, Mud, Krei dating his aunt, Fan-fictions, Supervillains, Inventor's block, Feeling weak and useless, Bot fights |powers = Genius level intellect Martial arts Magnetism Superhuman Strength (briefly) |possessions = Computer interface Plasma Blades (briefly) Nano Dex Shirt (ormerly) Tadashi's Scooter |films = Big Hero 6 Ralph Breaks the Internet (cameo) |shows = Big Hero 6: The Series |games = Disney INFINITY series Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay Big Hero 6: Baymax Blast Big Hero 6: Bot Fight Disney Crossy Road Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Kingdom Hearts III Disney Epic Quest |rides = World of Color Disney Dreams! Disney in the Stars Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light Happily Ever After Jingle Bell, Jingle BAM! |books = Hiro and Tadashi '' |comics = ''Baymax |voice = Ryan Potter }}'Hiro Hamada '''is the protagonist of the 2014 film, ''Big Hero 6 ''and one of the titular characters of the ''Big Hero 6 ''franchise. Background Official Description ''Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission. Personality However, he did go down a dark path in the film, where he was willing to kill Professor Callaghan when he had yelled that it was Tadashi's own fault that got him killed. In a fit of rae, Hiro left the others stranded on the island. However, after seeing that his brother was not as perfect as he was, as even Tadashi had to work hard to get where he was at. With the help of Hiro's friends, he was able to pull through his grief, and having his loved ones to guide him. He is an opposite of Yokai (Professor Callaghan) given that they both lost someone they were close to (Callaghan lost his daughter Physical Appearance Hiro is a teenage boy who is fourteen later fifteen years old and of half Japanese, half American descent. He has unkempt, short, spiky black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Hiro is also short, something other characters have pointed out and it really bothers him. He wears a red T-shirt with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, khaki shorts, and blue sneakers. In his superhero form, Hiro wears purple armor with a helmet. In the TV series, Hiro's legs are now covered with black boots. ''Big Hero 6'' ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' Hiro appears in the 2017 television series that premiered on Disney XD with Ryan Potter reprising his role. Season 1 Hiro attempts to return to his civilian life and begins attending SFIT, and Hiro is able build a new body for Baymax. However, Hiro and his friends decide to return as superheroes when they defeat Yama's army of Baymaxes and realize the danger San Fransokyo can be put in. Unknown to Big Hero 6, a mysterious figure has taken an interest into the superheroes. Season 2 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Characters